


【All霖】西弥斯之秤

by BumpBump



Category: All霖 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpBump/pseuds/BumpBump
Kudos: 27





	【All霖】西弥斯之秤

西弥斯之秤 

all霖 内含翔霖 文霖 源霖 祺霖 轩霖 鑫霖

永夜中的砝码映射无尽月  
众人皆在托盘之上  
欢迎你 这里是西弥斯的天平

——————————

1.

宿舍时钟的分针转了一整个圈，贺峻霖推开浴室的门擦着头发，首尔的雪没有影响今晚该出现的月亮，他借着外面的灯光望了墙上一眼，差十分钟一点。扔在床上的手机嗡嗡响了个不停，贺峻霖有些无奈的按开，果不其然是一顿语音的轰炸。

“你睡了吗？”  
“霖霖你们明天要训练了是不是啊。”  
“那你早点睡觉，晚安。”  
……  
贺峻霖贴着手机听了几条，剩下的就放任它们自动播放，随手点了个晚安的表情包回给他，有着兔子耳朵的卡通形象在聊天界面里晃动了几下脑袋，最后弹出一句夸张的粉红色good night。

严浩翔的声音还是和之前没什么差，到了晚上喜欢降低嗓音讲话，叫自己霖霖的时候喜欢拖长尾音，粘连带软，像任何时候一样。  
——这个声音也在一个小时前隔着屏幕和听筒像下着咒一般催动他，对方低哑的喘息声经过电波的加工听起来更为难耐，严浩翔压着嗓子说，霖霖乖，把衣服脱掉，霖霖，给我看看你好不好，我好想你。

贺峻霖被他蛊惑地眼前一片模糊的水汽，他朦胧地回想着自己和严浩翔自从音乐会后真的再也没见过面，明明离开前还在彼此颈窝里交换气息等着不久后的继续缠绵，一眨眼就变成了两个国家的分隔。

他一边这样想着，一边意识不清地把右手的食指和中指含进嘴里舔弄，他的手机靠在一旁的被子上不知道是什么角度，严浩翔通过屏幕只能看见他趴在床上弓起身子的一部分腰线，在卧室昏黄的灯下映地纯洁却又色情。

贺峻霖呜咽了几声，引得严浩翔在对面又硬了些，他加快手上的动作，在自己的性器上反复套弄，他想象着贺峻霖嘴里的湿热，想象着如果被那里包裹的感觉，如果被舌尖舔过顶端的感觉。“霖霖，我碰不到你，替我碰碰自己，好不好，霖霖。”

严浩翔的声音就像是催人的符咒，听得贺峻霖开始细微的战栗，他的眼角越来越红，嘴里跟着发出无意识的哼吟，手指从嘴里扯出来带着渍渍的水光，他本能地服从对方的指令，半张着嘴巴用指腹按上自己挺立的乳尖，失了轻重地来回捻弄摩蹭着。  
另一只手绕道身后的臀缝，那里早已经被流出来的热液弄得湿成一片，贺峻霖试探着蹭过穴口的嫩肉，可轻微一碰又让身体过电一般颤抖，他好像刚出生的小猫一样发出小声哭叫，好像是真的难受的紧了。严浩翔的呼吸越来越粗重，却仍然没忘记引诱他，“宝宝，霖霖，舒服吗，用手替我进去，听话霖霖……”

贺峻霖咬着嘴唇把一段指节送进自己的后穴里，湿热的甬道一阵收缩，把他的手指来回绞紧带进更深更敏感的内里。  
严浩翔能透过屏幕看见贺峻霖翘得高高的臀瓣，纤细的骨节在自己的穴肉里没有章法的抽插揉搓。他好像在想象着身后有严浩翔的顶弄，嘴里支吾不清地喊着严浩翔的名字。一股一股热液把贺峻霖指间交合的地方弄得黏腻不堪，可他仍旧食髓知味地搅弄着自己，他一边听着严浩翔粗重的低喘，霖霖…再快点…让我听见，一边不住地挂弄敏感的肉壁，每一次抽送带出的粉红色的肠肉接触到空气，又让快感成倍增长。贺峻霖的手送的越来越快，好像在卖力地讨好对方，让严浩翔能听见那些情色的水声，属于贺峻霖身体的声音。

最后他感到自己的后穴一阵猛烈的收缩，贺峻霖甚至不知道自己是不是哭叫出了声音，他只知道自己的眼睫下面挂着未干的泪珠，耳机里传来一阵满足的喟叹——他把自己玩弄高潮了。

屏幕对面的严浩翔射了，他还没从高潮的余韵中回神过来，他在想，想严浩翔身下那些此时此刻本应该灌进他身体里的液体。对方低低喘了几声，贺峻霖却忽然觉得有些想流泪，因为他听见严浩翔不住地说，我好爱你，霖霖，贺峻霖，我最爱你了。  
三年前好像也听过同样的话吗，是孩童嘴边玩笑还是什么其他的，贺峻霖不想去想，他只能出声安慰着他，我知道的，严浩翔，你最爱我了。

于是贺峻霖挂了视频勉强撑起来一片狼藉的身体，抬头去望月亮，似乎看见了半身赤裸的圣洁的女神，她的秤砣放于皎白的光束，叮铛一声，好像有什么掉落了。

2.

时针指向一点过五分的时候，贺峻霖听见了门把手转动的的响声，他没有抬头，只是说了声，“耀文儿，回来了。”  
小孩在黑暗里点了点头，宋亚轩和丁程鑫住到隔壁的屋子去了，在严浩翔没打来电话之前，他跑去找那两位开黑，贺峻霖陷在情欲之间时还能听到他们几个玩的不亦乐乎的喊叫欢呼声。  
刘耀文脱了鞋子把自己窝进了另一张床里，贺峻霖本来以为他打算乖乖睡觉，还正准备将手里的手机屏亮度调低，却忽然听见刘耀文闷闷地声音。  
“贺儿，你今天洗了两洗澡。”

“……是哦，吃了一天，感觉满身都是泡菜味。”  
贺峻霖闻言有几秒钟的愣神。最终还是若无其事地笑着开口。他不想清楚刘耀文话里究竟有什么意思，他只清楚小狼的鼻子是世界上最灵的，耳朵也最尖，最喜欢在满月下的暗夜里蛰伏。贺峻霖握着手机的五指逐渐攥紧，放弃了调低屏幕亮度的想法。

“贺儿，自己睡觉我好害怕。”那个声音在度响起。

贺峻霖几不可闻地叹了口气，他扔了手机，坐起身掀开了自己的被子。

被按进刘耀文床里的时候贺峻霖感觉到一瞬地头晕。身上的人小兽一样姿态凶猛，啃在自己锁骨上的时候又狠却又带着一些笨拙的温柔。好了，好了，贺峻霖用手在他的头上轻轻拍抚着，好像世界上最出色的驯兽师，身边卧着那头拥有最尖利的爪子的狼，却心甘情愿戴上贺峻霖手中的项圈。

“哥，哥……”  
刘耀文的手掌从贺峻霖的腰际一路向下，不知轻重地捏着他的腿根，惹得贺峻霖又开始发抖起来。他不久前刚高潮过一次，身体异常的敏感。他听着刘耀文一声一声低低唤着他。

只有在这样的时候，刘耀文会叫他，哥。  
“哥，我也可以吗……”

刘耀文把头埋进了他的颈窝，声音听起来那么委屈。别人可以的事情，他不可以吗。比如，他不可以看见贺峻霖弓起身子高潮时绷紧的脊背和漂亮的蝴蝶骨，还有贺峻霖粘连着哭腔的低喊，为什么他不可以呢。刘耀文说，我都听见了，也闻出来了。他一边趴在贺峻霖耳廓上舔弄，一边把手指抚上哥哥的身后，那里有些肿胀，刘耀文坏心眼的在肉缝边磨蹭了几下，然后用力按了按穴口，开口的声音却还是很难过似的。  
“房间里有哥这里的味道。”

贺峻霖勉强咬住了胳膊，以免让齿间的呻吟和低喊泄出太大的音量，他发觉他的猜想是对的，不久前他亵弄自己的声音在不知不觉间会被放门外的有心人偷听，水蒸气冲刷过的体液和情欲的味道也会落入门后隐藏不知名具的鼻腔。  
贺峻霖用手托起刘耀文的头，像无数次驯服一头野兽一样亲吻他的唇角，“我这里也有你的味道。”刘耀文好像被哄乐了，于是小狼伸出了软软的舌尖，回应着舔了舔他的嘴唇。

他怎么舍得刘耀文委屈呢。  
“可以的，耀文儿，你也可以这样。”

被自己玩弄过的后穴早已经肿胀着扩开了几分，里面湿热一团，贺峻霖握住了刘耀文已经昂起来的性器，像完成什么仪式一般缓慢切仔细地撸起来，又像在安抚着他的小兽，最后一点点牵引着，把他填满进自己的后穴。几乎没费什么力气，性器破开层层穴肉，贺峻霖腰身瞬间酸软下来。这是他用手指再怎么搅弄也换不来的灭顶快感，他跟着夹紧，把刘耀文的形状感知地一清二楚。  
“哥……”刘耀文又用他撒娇一般地口吻叫着哥哥，然后把嘴唇往下游移，直到啃上贺峻霖的乳尖。贺峻霖的脖颈不自觉昂起来，露出一线修长又雪白的线条。他柔软的身体被折叠成了最顺从的姿势，随着刘耀文的撞击而上下晃动着，白皙的皮肤都泛着诱人的粉红。  
刘耀文冲撞的毫无章法，他就像一个因为没有得到糖果而有了什么脾气的小孩子，只是肆意发泄一样地操干他，贺峻霖几乎说不出完整的话，只能把手指插进刘耀文的发间，哀哀地发出破碎的声响。  
“哈…耀文儿……不要了……”  
太黑了，屋子里太黑了，贺峻霖看不清刘耀文的表情，他想，怪不得刘耀文会害怕。

他想起很久很久以前，久到他自己都快要忘了那是多久，刘耀文曾那么认真地，一板一眼地在纸条上写下那些话。  
“我们一起走就好了。”

但是贺峻霖知道，刘耀文也是从很久以前，久到他自己都快忘了那是多久，或许就在某个他们分开过的时刻，刘耀文的胆子早就不再那么小了。  
胆小的人自始至终只有自己。

身上的人最后用力狠狠地抽插了几下，贺峻霖跟着咬上了刘耀文的肩膀，他能感受到自己的内里又在剧烈收缩着，前端的白浊被硬生生操射出来，喷在了刘耀文的下腹。刘耀文也一样退出去射了出来，他紧紧搂着心爱的哥哥，丝毫不在乎彼此一片泥泞的下身，他的左手和贺峻霖的手指纠缠在一起，就像今天白天在烤肉店的桌下一样，隐秘不见天日。他只是像初生婴儿抱住自己的血肉至亲一样，低沉地在贺峻霖耳边喘息。  
“哥，哥，我们一起走好不好。”

贺峻霖抬起头，把刘耀文被汗水打湿的额发轻轻拨到一边。他凑上去吻了吻刘耀文的眼角，那双的眸子亮晶晶的，吻掉的水珠不知道是汗还是眼泪，可是是甜的。

他以吻来代替回答。  
他的小狼被他牵引到了托盘之上，贺峻霖知道，刘耀文不会想听到答案的。

3.

第二天早上雪已经停了。天空不是很蓝，但也没有让人郁闷的低沉。丁程鑫在外面喊着大家开饭，贺峻霖跟着刘耀文走出房间门，他环顾了一圈，发现少了一个人的身影。  
“亚轩儿呢？”  
“他好像还在睡，耀文儿你去叫……”  
“我去吧。”贺峻霖打断了丁程鑫还没出口的话，对方有片刻明显的惊楞，看向他的眼神里意味不明，最终还是点了点头。刘耀文沉默地掰开了筷子，也没有做声。

贺峻霖推开另个屋子的门时发现宋亚轩果然还在睡着。他戴着一个遮住了半张脸的熊猫眼罩，把自己缩在被子里，像一坨毛茸茸的棉花球，有些滑稽。  
贺峻霖走上前去拍了拍宋亚轩的肩膀，他轻声叫着，“起床咯。”  
没有反应。  
贺峻霖思考了几秒，决定先上手摘掉他的眼罩，却在碰到了熊猫眼睛的一瞬间被抓住了手腕。  
“贺儿。”

宋亚轩的声音带着点刚睡醒的哑然，一副睡不醒的样子，凑上前来把下巴垫在了贺峻霖的肩膀上。  
谁才是哥哥啊。贺峻霖有些失笑。只是他看着宋亚轩，忽然想起了那个夏天，宋亚轩好像也是这样，带着眼罩将他按倒在地上，却还记得细心地垫住自己的头。

宋亚轩总是认得出来自己。  
于是贺峻霖奖励一般地偏过头去亲吻了他，毫无情色意味地。他只是觉得，宋亚轩也应该被这样对待。他也理应获得一份蛋糕，只是其他的人总是爱吃更多奶油，可宋亚轩只需要那一颗樱桃，就足够了。

贺儿，你真好。你真好，吃下樱桃的人餍足地回吻他，自始至终也没有摘下眼罩，甚至没有看贺峻霖一眼。

他们在首尔边玩边吃将近两天一夜，终于要准备启程去往集训的练习室。他知道丁程鑫和刘耀文曾经来过一次，跟着这边的一些老师熟稔地打起了招呼。贺峻霖和宋亚轩先是靠在一起看完了丁程鑫和刘耀文的舞蹈，便一起去跟着声乐老师去练气息，直到傍晚满头大汗地走出教室，才忽然听见隔壁舞蹈室里的一声痛呼。

贺峻霖闯进去的时候，看到的是丁程鑫，他面色痛苦地跪坐在地板上，身边站着惊慌失措的刘耀文。

“你真的长大了。”  
丁程鑫趴在贺峻霖背上的时候这样说着。  
“才发现啊，丁儿。”贺峻霖吸了吸鼻子，“你以前跳舞从来不崴脚的。”

丁程鑫想不起来以前崴不崴脚，他只想起来以前的贺峻霖，总是喜欢跳进自己的怀里，总是需要自己抱着的小孩子，终于长大到已经可以背的动自己了。  
或许只有贺峻霖自己知道，他用力托起丁程鑫的两腿时其实费力的要命。可是他却一定要坚持着把丁程鑫一路背回宿舍。长长的走廊好似一条连接过去与未来的时间隧道，走着走着，他和丁程鑫就又回到从前的样子。

打开房门的时候，丁程鑫跳下了贺峻霖的背。明明背上去的时候那么艰难，下来时却要了命的轻松。  
刘耀文和宋亚轩在楼下的路边摊等着炒年糕，而他急着上楼去帮丁程鑫找不知道存不存在的红花油。他帮丁程鑫脱下了外套，顺手也扒了自己的外衣扔在床上，刚要转身进屋拉来行李箱，就被丁程鑫扯着手拉进了怀里。

很累吧。他听见哥哥温声软语的话，温柔地好像丁程鑫的周围满溢出水来将他周身包裹。  
丁程鑫感到有眼泪灌进了领口里，贺峻霖被扯开了一些，接着细细密密的吻落在脸上。他的眼泪被一一吻去，丁程鑫的手也抚上他的脑后，一下一下顺着他的头发。

贺峻霖在那一刻感觉，丁程鑫好像一位伟大的母亲在包容着自己的孩子一样，即使受伤的是自己，也会抱着贺峻霖说，辛苦了，长大了的我们贺儿。  
他像是在哺育着他一般，永远让人心安的。

贺峻霖看起来是真的累了，他婴孩一般缩在丁程鑫的怀抱里，想着很多事情，他要自己记得，也大声地提醒着月亮，千万记得要再倾斜向丁程鑫一点，再多一点。  
睡一下吧，丁程鑫替他盖好被子，他说。霖霖，你该做个好梦。

4.

贺峻霖做了很长很长的一个梦。  
他似乎是背了一路的丁程鑫，觉得太累了。所以在梦里，有人像他背丁程鑫一样把自己背了起来。只是身下的人脚步轻快，没有任何负累的感觉。

贺峻霖笑了，他低下头亲了亲身下张真源的侧脸——那个世界上对自己最温柔的人。

无论什么时候总会牵住他手的张真源，永远在自己害怕时候的张真源，做爱的时候会一直把他紧紧抱在怀里的张真源。

张真源总是太知道怎么样恰到好处的照顾别人。从他们相识到现在，一直都如此。他好像陪着贺峻霖度过了每一个苦难失意又或者欢喜巅峰的时刻。当年队友四散苦苦支撑时也好，一起solo的时候也好，再到最后，兜兜转转，还是做了亲密无间的队友。  
是这样吗。

张真源知道贺峻霖最舒适的空调温度，会记得做爱前在床头放一杯温水，也会注意在贺峻霖身后垫着软垫不让他磕到床头。  
他会耐着性子吻遍贺峻霖的身体，直到贺峻霖彻底放松瘫软，身下一片水光。他在贺峻霖身上会极力控制着拿捏力道，他总是问，会痛吗，贺儿，这样可不可以，会不会不舒服？

不要再问了。  
贺峻霖被操干的其实没有力气回答，他只是在想，张真源为什么总是这样考虑别人的感受。贺峻霖在梦里想起来了一些什么，他记不得了，只记得那天他们做完，他捧着张真源的脸，他望向他的眼睛说，张真源，你怎么好像这么难过？

张真源拉下他的手握在自己手心里。回望他的眼神好像无比认真而诚恳，好像只要人稍微不注意，就会被轻而易举骗过。  
“我不难过，贺儿，我真的不难过。”

后来贺峻霖终于想起来了张真源熟悉的眼神，好像带着一些悲恸，但其实让你无从察觉的眼神——是他在更衣室被马嘉祺从身后顶弄时出现在本应该紧锁的门后面的眼神。

他该怪罪马嘉祺吗。不，实在不会。  
马嘉祺是最善于诱哄别人的人，比如在录制节目的品牌店更衣间，他穿着短裤被众人扯出来，是马嘉祺在帘子后几个亲吻换来的杰作，又比如被张真源看见的那一天，他的身下是马嘉祺亲手换上的淡粉色短裙。

贺峻霖跪扶在地上，只觉得好凉。马嘉祺在身后掀开那条短裙，接着他轻轻咬上贺峻霖的腿根，好漂亮，贺儿，你好漂亮，马嘉祺说。  
后来马嘉祺从身后狠狠地操进去，贺峻霖被一下子激出了眼泪。他一边呜呜咽咽地喊着马嘉祺的名字，一边想起来，他不是第一次因为马嘉祺而哭。

比如唐新坐在剧院想着向横那一晚，比如那个七月，平静地坐在车里等着离开的那一晚，张真源还握着他的手，但是他看不见贺峻霖心里面的眼泪。

他在高潮前夕得到了马嘉祺的吻，还有一句无比熟悉的话，他轻扯着贺峻霖的裙子说，我们贺，罗曼蒂克缔造者。

贺峻霖笑了，他听见好多的砝码掉进天平的声音。

5.

于是贺峻霖从梦里醒来了。

他挣扎着揉了揉眼睛，刺目的阳光从玻璃窗里晒到被子上，但他却看见了月亮圆圆地挂在天上。

贺峻霖走出了门外，意外地发现因为一些问题来迟了首尔的队友们此刻都到齐了，大家彼此欢呼簇拥着，好像以自己为圆心，围成了一个圈。  
“快走啦，我们去聚餐！”  
不知道是谁提出了一句，大家便争先恐后地挤出了门外，贺峻霖笑着跟在最后，在离开屋子的前一秒，他再次从门口的穿衣镜注视着自己，他终于看清了自己的身份。

他是世界上最公正的西弥斯女神，月光落在他的剑刃，众生只做他秤砣之上的砝码。

贺峻霖的爱，对于所有人。绝对公平，永远。

END


End file.
